I Got Over You
by SLSheartsRKO
Summary: Randy Orton and Kelly Blank have a very ... odd relationship. While Kelly is completely in love with Randy, Randy doesn't give a damn about Kelly. With her friends, Adam Copeland and Eve Torres in tow, will everyone get what they truly deserve in the end?
1. Over You

~ Chapter 1 - Over You ~

* * *

She wasn't there. Her mind was off in space, thinking about the one person who made her life worth meaning. He was perfect in every way. Though he was different, there was just something about him that made her feel so alive. It was a rush, an addiction that she wouldn't want to give up, not even for the world.

This came to no surprise to Eve Torres, who just happened to be Kelly's best friend of ten years. She was against the relationship from the start. She didn't know Randy Orton, but she knew enough to know that he was no good for someone like Kelly. Kelly was sweet and kind and didn't deserve someone who was as sick and unbalanced as Randy Orton. Still, being the friend that she was, Eve stood by Kelly's side. She was a big girl and could make her own decisions. No matter what, Eve would support her best friend. So, after clearing her throat, Eve was able to regain Kelly's attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Kelly jumped a bit and turned her attention to Eve.

"I asked if you had any plans tonight." Eve replied, cocking her head to the side. She could tell right away that Kelly had some plans.

Eve was right. Kelly broke into a huge smile. Just the thought of Randy Orton made her heart beat faster than she had ever thought possible. His stormy blue eyes sparkled whenever the light touched them. His touch was soft and the way he looked at Kelly made her feel as though she was the only one in the entire world that understood him perfectly. Randy meant the world to her. Just one look made her melt.

"Randy is taking me out tonight." Kelly answered, the smile still plastered to her beautiful face. When she saw the look on Eve's face, though, it faltered. "What's wrong?"

"I just . . ." Eve started, but had to stop. As much as she wanted to protect Kelly from Randy, she didn't want to hurt her. It was Kelly's life and Kelly's boyfriend. Eve wouldn't interject in her life. "Don't worry about it, honey, it was nothing."

"Eve, it's not nothing. Tell me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Kelly. I mean, you've been spending every waking second with him ever since he asked you out. Aren't you taking things a bit fast?"

Kelly sighed and shook her head. She knew that would be coming. Eve didn't approve of her relationship. Even though she hadn't said anything yet, Kelly could see it in her eyes, but she chose to ignore it. Eve just didn't _know_ Randy. If she did, if she truly got to know him, then she would see that Randy was sweet and kind and felt the same way for Kelly as she did to him.

"He's not what you think he is."

"He's exactly what I think he is. Have you not seen what he does? He _hurts_ people, Kelly. He _enjoys_ it. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Eve expressed, trying to get Kelly to see reason. "You're an amazing person. You can do so much better than him."

"I don't want to do better." Kelly shook her head and stood from the bench she and Eve were sitting on. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm happy with Randy." With that, Kelly left the women's locker room.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Raw was finally over. It was another show and another day closer to the draft. Kelly hated it. Now that she was with Randy, the fact that they weren't on the same show killed her. She hated that distance that was between them. They were never in the same place at the same time. Only on those rare occasions that the superstars on both brands were on the same show was the only time Kelly could spend time with Randy. They would work with it, though. Kelly called Randy as much as she possible could. Even though he wasn't able to talk half of the time, Kelly understood why. Randy was a very busy man. Being one of the top superstars on Monday Night Raw, Randy had a lot on his plate.

Thankfully, though, on those special days, Kelly and Randy were able to be together. And no matter how short those days were, they made the best of it. Now was one of those times.

Kelly walked down one of the many hallways of the arena and headed over to Randy Orton's locker room, her heart beating with excitement. By the time she got to his locker room, just as she was about to knock, his door opened and there he was.

"Kelly . . . did we have something planned?" Randy asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"No, I thought I would surprise you." Kelly smiled happily.

"Ah . . . well . . . you've surprised me."

Kelly giggled and took his head, pulling him out of the locker room. She looped her arm around him as they made their way down the hallway, heading to the garage area. Kelly could feel his strong muscles and instantly remembered the night that they had shared just two weeks earlier. That had been the first time. She remembered how sweet and awkward he was when he knocked on her hotel room door. He had lost his hotel key card and asked if he could borrow her phone. Being the kind person that she was, Kelly let him in. After he made the call, he thanked her and started to leave. Before he got to the door, though, he turned around and told her that she was beautiful. Everything that happened was a happy blur to her. They talked and got some room service. They opened a bottle of wine and just talked for hours. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, thanking her one last time. Kelly remembered leaning in and kissing him one more time, this time on the lips. That had been the best night of her life. Randy was so gentle and caring with her, it made Kelly feel as though she were precious.

"Okay, it's time for you to un-cling yourself from my arm. I need to talk to Cody and Ted." Randy said, not only pulling Kelly from her thoughts, but pulling his arm from her, almost knocking her off balance.

"Oo . . ." Kelly grabbed the wall before she fell on the floor. "Falling would not have been good." She looked up and saw that Randy was still walking. He probably didn't notice, which was why he didn't stop. Kelly knew that he would have caught her, even if she wasn't falling. After regaining her balance, Kelly sped up, catching back up to Randy.

Catching Kelly from the corner of his eyes, Randy looked up from his phone, getting a bit annoyed that the clueless girl was still following him. He wouldn't let Kelly know that, though. He gave her a tight smile before reaching into his pocket for his keys.

"Why don't you get the car and I'll meet you there in a few short minutes."

"Okay, R. Don't take too long." Kelly winked and gave Randy her glamorous smile.

Randy didn't even acknowledge her after he gave her his keys. Waving her off, Randy headed back down the hallway, his head right back in his phone. Sighing happily, Kelly watched as Randy made his way down the hallway. She watched him until he was out of sight. Smiling to herself, Kelly turned around and made her way over to the garage where Randy's car was at. As she found and unlocked the car door, Kelly couldn't help but think of Randy Orton and how lucky she truly was.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

After packing up all of her things, Eve slowly made her way out of the women's locker room and headed towards the front of the arena where she parked her car. Walking was one of the many things Eve loved to do. Though it was a good distance away, Eve used that time to think. As Eve waved to one of the crew members who congratulated her on another win, her mind went back to the little argument that she and Kelly had. Upsetting her was the last thing that she wanted to do. Eve merely wanted to open her eyes, to make her see what she was trying so hard not to. Kelly wasn't a stupid person. She was a smart girl. There was no way she couldn't see what he was and what he really wanted.

Randy was a dirty player, though. Kelly hadn't been the first. There were plenty of girls, divas and fans alike that had fallen for his sick game. Seriously, if he really lost his key card like he said he did then he could have gone down to the lobby to get another one. Why Kelly wouldn't see that was beyond her. That was one thing, though. Randy was tall, dark, and handsome. Everyone was attracted to him, Kelly included. The fact that he was actually giving her the time of day probably made her turn to jelly. Rejecting him wasn't even an option.

Turning the corner, Eve slowed her pace down when she heard a very familiar, deep voice. That wasn't the only voice she heard. She heard a southern voice and a voice with a lisp. Rolling her eyes, Eve knew right away that she was getting ready to cross paths with Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., and Cody Rhodes.

"I cannot believe we even got involved with those two. They are so fucking annoying. All those bitches do is talk, talk, talk. I feel like blowing my brains out." Ted drawled, shaking his head.

The entire time Cody was either nodding his head or shaking his head. "We need to drop them, just like a bad habit."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Randy replied, leaning against the wall. "I need to drop the ditz."

"Is she a clinger?" Cody asked.

"She is the worst. I've been trying to avoid her as much as I can, but as I was walking out of my locker room, guess who was standing there?"

"OMG, she's a freaking stalker!"

"So guess who has to take her back to the hotel room? Me. Guess who has to spend time with her so she'll stop harassing? Me."

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough of this shit." Eve finally said, storming up to them. A part of her wanted to laugh at how pathetic the three were. She wanted to laugh, because she just couldn't believe them. Another part of her wanted to stab each and every one of them because of what they were doing to these girls. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Eve stopped in front of Randy, pushing Cody into Ted to get him out of her way. She was pissed and she didn't give a damn about the other pigs. She could deal with them later. Right now Randy Orton was messing around with her best friend. They could wait.

"I think you should answer your own question." Randy replied, pushing himself off the wall. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to stop stringing Kelly alone like she's just a piece of meat. She's a sweet girl and doesn't deserve what you're doing to her." After she said that, she turned her gaze on Ted and Cody who were glaring at her. "None of those girls deserve what you're doing to them."

"You're right." Eve turned back to Randy when he spoke and narrowed her eyes. "You're right, Eve, we don't deserve anything. Boys, break things off with the Bella's. And while you're at it, buy a gun and shoot yourself in the head for acting as such." The sarcasm was like acid. He turned his cold, stormy, blue eyes on Eve and took a threatening step forward.

"You think you're God's give to man. Trust me, Orton you are nothing but a piece of shit that needs to be taken out."

"Yeah, and you'll be the one to take me out?" Randy demanded. He was angry that Eve was actually getting in his face and insulting him in front of his friends, but yeah, is she wanted to 'take out the trash' he would probably let her. "Or you can go tell Kelly yourself. Tell her that I'm only using her for sex."

No words could describe how truly angry Eve was. She was practically shaking with complete rage. Nothing would please her more than beating him down with every fiber of his being. As much as it would make her feel great, deep down Eve knew it wouldn't do any good. Randy was a pig. He was an egotistical bastard that didn't give a damn about anyone or anything as long as he got what he wanted. He didn't care that Kelly was crazy about him. He wouldn't care when he finally dropped her to get some other girl to satisfy his need.

"She won't listen to you. You and I both know that." Randy, being the snake that he was, could tell she was having an inner battle with herself and took full advantage of it. He slowly started to circle her, taking her all in. "She won't believe you. Pretty Kelly will deny it and fight you. She'll tell you that I'm the perfect gentleman. I treat her like she's a rare jewel. She'll leave you, completely angry and hurt that you're betraying her. Then guess whose she's going to be coming to? Me." He spoke right into her ear before smirking and returning in front of her. "I'll be the one to make it all go away. So what I mean basically is that you're futile attempts to tell her the truth and keep her away from me will only be driving her _closer_ to me. Get the picture yet?"

Eve didn't say anything. She just glared at him, showing her utter and complete hatred for him through her eyes. Randy didn't seem to notice. If anything, the man looked amused. His eyes glittered with mischief. In those eyes, she could truly see how cold and heartless he was.

Chuckling, Randy shook his head and smiled coldly. No one could get one over him. Eve wasn't getting anything over him. If anything, Randy was doing those girls a favour. He was giving them a cold dose of reality so they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Some would be exceptions, though. Kelly was one of those exceptions. No matter how many times Randy screwed her over, she would always come back.

"You have a good night, Eve." With that being said, Randy walked away, but not before checking out her ass.

Randy, with Cody and Ted in tow, left Eve seething.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Kelly signed quietly as she messed with her fingers. A few minutes turned into twenty. Randy was still not there. As much as she hated it, everything Eve had told her earlier started to come back. Shaking her head, though, Kelly tried with all of her might to not think about it. Randy was a good person who was just troubled. He was determined to fulfill his goals and sometimes that was why he confused the differences between right and wrong. The sneak attacks he organized with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. was a good example. He was getting a bit better at it, though, fighting his own battles without the need of his two friends. At that, Kelly had to smile. She liked to think that it had a little bit to do with her talking to him a few days after their first night. Kelly could remember the look on Randy's face very well. His expression looked thoughtful. Looking down, Randy slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath, as though he was finally seeing what he was doing. He looked up at her and smiled.

The sound of the garage door opened and there came Randy Orton. He had an amused look on his face. As if feeling Kelly's gaze, his eyes instantly locked with hers, sending chills running right through her entire body. Only Randy could give that kind of reaction. His stormy blue eyes seemed to glint with something Kelly couldn't even recognize. He winked as he got closer to the car. The beautiful blonde had to remind herself to breathe. Randy Orton could so easily knock the air right out of her lungs.

Kelly smiled as he opened the car door and climbed in. "Did you get lost?"

"I wish I did get lost." Randy said, sighing. "I was talking to Ted and Cody for a bit then . . . then your friend, Eve, stormed over and she started to accuse me of . . ."

"What was she accusing you of?" Kelly asked. She was shocked and angry that Eve actually went up to him and started throwing such accusations. She didn't even know what she was accusing Randy of, but Kelly already knew that it was a lie. Eve just didn't like Randy. She didn't even know him. Not like Kelly did.

"She said that I was using you, that I didn't give a damn about you." Randy finally turned and looked at her. Right then he knew that he had her right where he wanted her.

Kelly immediately reached over and took Randy's hand. The pained look on his face was enough to make her crumble. He looked down, looking completely hurt and defeated. It broke her heart. Kelly hated that Eve had did something like that. Who did she think she was? She was overstepping her bounds. She stepped over the line and tried to take matters into her own hands, and that was something that Kelly wasn't going to allow.

"Randy, forget about Eve. Just forget about her. I know you care about me and aren't using me. I trust you, Randy." Kelly said in a soft voice. She reached her hand over and placed it under Randy's chin, turning him so he could look into her eyes and see the truth behind her words.

"You really believe me over her?" Randy asked after a moment. His voice was still defeated and low, but with a trace of hope. "She's your best friend."

Instead of answering Randy using words, Kelly tried a different approach. She unhooked her seatbelt and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against Randy, hoping that the affectionate answer would ease away Randy's doubts and show him how serious she really was.

Randy smiled into the kiss, not because he enjoyed it – which he didn't – but for the simple reason that he was right. It didn't matter what Eve did or said anymore. Kelly was on his side and wouldn't be going anywhere. The girl was naïve and had no idea who she was dealing with.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Her heart was beating faster and faster as Kelly and Randy got closer to his hotel room. He was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, that perfect smile still plastered on his beautiful face. The second Kelly kissed him the smile hadn't left Randy's face. Just thinking about that kiss sent her heart in flutters.

When they stood in front of Room 777, Randy let Kelly go and leaned against the door. His hands fell onto her hips as she turned around and leaned against him. Leaning forward, Randy pressed his lips back against Kelly's. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into the kiss. Her already beating heart erupted, sending her heart thundering even faster. Randy was the first one to break the kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Kelly's trying to catch his breath.

Kelly ran her fingers down the side of his face, trying to calm her beating heart. It didn't take much for Randy to wind her up. She just couldn't stop, though. The distance between them was agonizing. Now that they were _finally_ together, Kelly wanted to make the best of it. She kissed his cheek and began leaving a trail of kissed along his jaw line and down his neck. Kelly couldn't help but smile at the low moan that came from Randy. He arched his neck, allowing her more access. Randy pulled her even closer to him, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Jesus, Kelly . . ." Randy squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip.

"Should we go inside or do you want me to continue out here?" Kelly asked, pleased that she was able to get that kind of reaction out of him. She could tell that he was enjoying himself and it made her feel amazing.

Randy took one hand off of Kelly's hip and went into his back pocket, pulling out his key card. He slipped it in the door and waited until the light turned from red to green before pulling it out and opening the door. Randy wrapped an arm around Kelly's neck, pulling her into him, his lips slamming against hers. It was different from the kisses they shared going up to the room. This time, the kisses were more powerful, more with a purpose. When they got inside the hotel room, Randy kicked the door closed.

Adam Copeland, who was standing just a few doors down, sighed and lowered his head before opening his door up. He was well aware of the way Randy was using other girls who were just like Kelly. He had known for a long time now. Adam had learned to mind his own business, though. You could only say so much to a person before they snapped at how nosy you were being. The same thing had happened to his ex-girlfriend, Amy Dumas.

Randy targeting Amy was after they had broken up, though. Adam still had feelings for Amy, which was why he went to her when the flirtation started. He warned her of what Randy would do to her when he had gotten what he wanted from her. Amy called Adam a liar. She said that he was just jealous that Randy meant more to her then he ever did. That definitely hurt Adam, but he kept trying. Randy wasn't even worried. He knew that Amy would fight for him. He just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Adam thought he was finished with Randy when Rated-RKO split up. He was glad that, after so much pain the younger man had caused him, they wouldn't have to deal with each other anymore. Adam would have his peace and space, his time to heal. Vince moved Adam to Smackdown after the break. That was when Adam met Kelly.

She was sweet and kind and held a soft spot for Adam. Kelly could tell that Adam was hurting, so no matter how many times they crossed paths, Kelly did all she could to put a smile on his face. The beautiful blond had no idea how much she was healing him.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

The rest of the week went by all too fast for Kelly. She spent as much time as she could with Randy. Her feelings for him were growing with each passing second. He knew just what to say and do to make her turn into complete jelly. Kelly was so happy that she would be on Raw that Monday.

They arrived separately, mostly because Randy had a few things to take care of before arriving at the arena. Kelly wanted to come with him, but he told her to not worry, that that night would be one she would remember for a long time to come.

As she got closer and closer to the women's locker room, though, Kelly's good mood slowly dimmed. Just remembering what her 'best friend' did made the anger come back. Who in the hell did Eve think she was? She thought she was helping, but all Eve was doing was driving a wedge between them.

Opening the locker room door, Kelly walked over to the bench in the far corner and dropped her bag onto the floor beside it. From the corner of her eye, Kelly could see Eve standing up from their usual bench. She looked hesitant and for a good reason, too. Kelly wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Her feelings seemed to mirror her attitude, which was why Eve hadn't done anything yet. She wasn't going anywhere, though. Kelly knew that. Eve was a strong person. She wouldn't leave until her peace was said.

That was why Kelly put her hand up and waved Eve off when she started to get closer. The last thing she wanted was for Eve to start with the accusations again. "Don't. I'm not in the mood right now, Eve. Just go back over there and leave me the hell alone right now."

"Kelly . . ." Eve started, but was immediately cut off by Kelly snapping.

"Shut up! God, Eve, did you just not hear me? I don't want to talk to you right now." Kelly slammed her locker shut and turned on Eve, anger clear in her face. "I mean, who in the hell do you think you are? You had no right to attack Randy like that!"

"I didn't attack him, Kelly; I was just trying to protect you! Why can't you see what he's doing to you?" Eve replied, almost desperate for her friend to open her eyes and see what a complete pig Randy was. "He's going to break your heart!"

"No, he's not! Randy is not like that! He cares about me and he's not going to hurt me!"

Eve sighed and shook her head. Randy was right. Everything that he said Kelly would do was happening. Kelly was denying everything Eve was telling her. She was fighting and lashing out, sticking up for Randy, remaining by his side. As much as Eve hated it, it looked like the only way for Kelly to see reason would be when Randy finally dropped her. Of course, Eve wasn't going to stop trying. They had been friends for ten years. In those years, the two friends became sisters. They loved each other and would do anything for each other. They had their share of fights, but their relationship got stronger.

"I just don't want you to get hurt when he leaves." Eve finally said. Her voice was low and full of sadness and concern.

"Yeah, well he's not going to leave me. Do me a favour and stay out of my relationships. I don't care if you don't like Randy. I can deal with that. What I cannot deal with is you trying to break us up because of that." Kelly shook her head and stormed out of the women's locker room. She needed to get as far away from Eve as possible.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Kelly was an angry woman. She stormed down the hallways, her mind unable to get off of her confrontation with Eve. She hated that Eve was trying to destroy her relationship with Randy. After everything that they've been through together, Kelly never thought that Eve was capable of something like _that_. She was so focused on Eve and her anger she didn't even see Adam until he was practically in her face. Kelly walked right into him, knocking her completely off balance, but almost instantly, strong arms wrapped around her protectively, pulling her close.

A strange feeling suddenly overcame Kelly. Whenever Randy wrapped his arms around her, her heart started to pound in her chest. This time, though, when it was _Adam_ . . . her heart, every fiber in her entire body just seemed to . . . float? Kelly had no idea how to describe it. It was a good feeling, though. Just after that thought crossed her mind, Kelly cursed herself and shook her head. She was in a relationship with Randy. How could she even be thinking like that now?"

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Uh . . . yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Adam." Kelly answered, gently pulling away from him. After brushing her hair out of her face, she smiled at him. "I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright, just missing your horrible jokes." Adam shrugged and smiled.

Kelly playfully gasped, faking sadness. "Wow, Adam, I thought you were nice. Clearly I got the wrong impression of you."

Adam smiled and looked down for a moment. She had got the wrong impression of him, but it wasn't of Adam. It was of Randy. He wasn't going to throw that in her face, though. Kelly was a big girl. She wasn't a child. She could take care of herself and her bad choice in relationships.

"You know I love you, girl." Adam finally said, winking at her. Of course, the 'you know I love you' was in a mutual way. Kelly was a great girl. She was smart, beautiful, she had a wonderful personality. Adam did have feelings for her, but he wasn't sure they went that deep . . . not yet, at least.

"Yeah, I love you, too." Kelly smiled. She loved how easy it was to smile around him. In those short minutes, Adam had already made her forget about her fight with Eve.

"Where are you heading to?" Adam asked, leaning against the wall.

"I have a scene that I'm going to be doing with Randy." Kelly smiled instantly at the man's name. Once again, her heart started to beat. "I was heading over there now, actually."

Adam looked down again and nodded his head. He could tell that she was happy with Randy . . . or at least for the time being. He wouldn't intrude, though. It wasn't his place to do so. Instead, Adam nodding his head once more and looked back into her beautiful eyes, giving her a sweet smile.

"You better get going. We don't want you to be late."

Kelly smiled and kissed Adam's cheek. She had no idea what came over her. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. "I'll talk to you later."

Adam watched Kelly as she made her way down the hallway. She definitely looked happier than she did when he first bumped into her. Still, Adam couldn't just let her walk away without saying something back to her. He took a step forward and called after her.

"Kelly?"

At the sound of his voice, Kelly stopped and turned around, giving Adam a curious look. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'll always be there for you . . . if you ever need me, I mean." Adam finally said, taking another step. "You know that, right?"

Kelly didn't say anything at first. To her shock, her throat tightened and her eyes started to water. She cleared her throat and blinked away her tears. Just two sentences from Adam sent a wave of emotions tearing right through her. It surprised her to say the least. Regardless of that, Kelly nodded her head and gave Adam a genuine smile.

"It means a lot."

Adam only smiled back. After a wink, he turned around and went down another hallway, leaving Kelly and her suddenly confusing thoughts.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Eve knew that she was too late to talk to Kelly. She had stayed away long enough so she didn't have to come back to the women's locker room. Eve figured she would do that. Nonetheless, after giving Kelly some time to cool off, Eve left the locker room in the hopes of finding and apologizing. Even if she stepped over the line, Eve knew that it was Kelly's choice. And as much as she despised Randy Orton, she knew that she couldn't do anything. He was right. He called it like it was and got one over her.

As she was heading back to the women's locker room, Eve saw that Adam Copeland was heading towards her. She stopped and smiled at him as she waited for him to catch up. Right away she could tell that something was wrong. Something just didn't look right. He looked worried. Like Kelly, Eve was a good friend of Adam's. When she was on Smackdown, the three of them hung out a lot. When she was traded to Raw, they would try to hook up and catch up from time to time.

"Hey." Eve said when he finally caught up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Kelly's scene with Randy, you mean? Yeah, I don't feel the same way, either." Eve nodded her head.

Adam sighed and shook his head. The more he thought about it, the more worried he got. He hoped that that sudden feeling he got would just go away. Something bad was going to happen to Kelly and it was driving him insane.

"Do you want to come watch the scene in my locker room with me? I honestly don't think I can handle it on my own."

Eve nodded her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's hurry. It'll be starting soon."

With that being said, the two turned around and made their way back over to Adam's locker room. When they got in, the two sat down on the couch. Adam grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Was there a script to this scene or did Vince want them to improvise for a while?" Adam asked, glancing over to Eve before resting his eyes on the television.

"Improvise."

"Great."

After a few minutes, the camera went backstage and landed on Kelly. She was looking as beautiful as ever. Her expression looked desperate, which immediately caught Adam and Eve's attention.

'_"Please, I don't know why you are avoiding me. I tried to protect you from Kane, and you can't even return a single call? You told me you liked me, and I really like you, too. I thought that night we had was special."_'

"God, no . . ." Eve murmured. She could see the look on Kelly's face and knew instantly that she wasn't acting. It was all really.

The camera panned onto Randy Orton's arrogant face. Adam's jaw tightened at the mere sight of him. All he wanted to do was knock the smug look right off his face.

'_"Are you kidding me? That was one night, Kelly, and frankly, it wasn't all that memorable. I used you. You are _pathetic_, and the last thing I need with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line . . ." Randy looked Kelly up and down in disgust before moving in closer to her. ". . . Is a distraction like _you_ . . ."_'

Randy turned around and left Kelly standing there, hurt and shock on her face.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

The tears were rolling down Kelly's face. She felt as though her heart was ripped from her chest and stomped on. She felt betrayed and she felt stupid and clueless. Kelly turned down the next hallway and stopped. She just couldn't go any further. Letting out her tears, Kelly leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

Eve was right. She was right about everything and Kelly just blew her off. She refused to listen and now look at what happened?

_Kelly smiled when she caught sight of Randy halfway down the hallway. Quickening her pace, Kelly hurried to catch up with him. The night that they shared a few days ago was amazing. He was amazing. _

_ Her smile disappeared, though, when she saw who was standing in front of Randy. It was Maryse. She was giggling and blushing. Randy's fingertips were slowly gliding up her arm. He took some of her hair in his hand and rolled it around his finger. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, making the French beauty whimper before blushing even more._

_ Kelly was so confused. Insecurity and paranoia started to well up. Was she not good enough for Randy? Was he getting bored with her? Nothing was making sense anymore. Everything just seemed to go over her head. What was going on?_

_ "Randy?" Kelly's voice sounded soft. _

_ Randy looked past Maryse's shoulder and sighed. He turned around and looked at Kelly, his eyes looking completely different from the way he used to look at her. Instead of the caring, soft eyes, they were hard, cold, and unkind._

_ "I'm a little busy right now, Kelly."_

_ Kelly visibly flinched at the harshness. This wasn't _her_ Randy. This wasn't him at all. Deep down, though, Kelly knew what was happening. She just refused to admit it to herself. Shaking her head, Kelly took another step towards him._

_ "What's going on? Why are you with her?"_

_ Randy turned to Maryse and gave her a wink. "Come to my locker room after the show is over and I'll show you that good time."_

_ Biting her lip, Maryse nodded her head and turned around. Randy watched until she rounded the corner before turning back to Kelly. She couldn't help but take a step back; the severity of his cold gaze was enough to send chills down her spine, and not in the good way, either. _

_ "I . . . I thought . . ." Kelly started, but stopped when Randy shook his head and butted in._

_ "You thought what, Kelly, that you were special? That I actually gave a damn about you?" Randy kept walking forward until Kelly was backed into the wall. He lowered his head, making sure that he was close so the poor girl would actually understand his next works. "You are nothing to me, Kelly. You never were and never will be."_

_You are nothing to me, Kelly. You never were and never will be_. Those words kept repeating over and over again in Kelly's mind. No matter how many times she tried to make it stop, there was just no ceasing it. Randy used her and dropped her when he was done. As much as that hurt her, the fact that she completely ignored all of Eve's warnings made her cry even more. It was right there in front of her, but she was just too blind and naïve to see it. Randy Orton was giving her attention and she just couldn't see the warning signs.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Adam and Eve were pacing back and forth in his locker room. Both were shocked and angry that something like that happened to their Kelly. It was wrong and both of them wanted to hunt Randy Orton down and kick his ass. The time for that was later on, though. Adam and Eve both knew that Kelly wouldn't want to talk. She was hurt, but she needed to wrap her head around what had just happened. Hovering over her, trying to make her feel better wasn't going to work. They had to just wait until Kelly was ready to talk.

So, the two paced back and forth in Adam's locker room and waited until they were needed. It was a hard thing to do. Eve was worried sick about Kelly. She was her best friend. Something like that happening to her broke her heart in more ways than one. It broke Adam's heart, too. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to make her pain go away. Adam wanted to take Kelly into her arms and tell her that there was nothing in the world that could hurt her now, that he would take care of her and make her feel like a queen. It killed him to see her in so much pain.

The two were momentarily pulled out of their thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and there was Kelly, tears and makeup running down her face. She looked so small and fragile, like she would break at any moment and shatter into a million pieces.

"You were right." Kelly said, her voice shaking. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, Eve."

"Oh, honey." Eve was over to Kelly in seconds flat. She wrapped her arms around Kelly and held her close while she cried.

It was hard for Adam to watch. He was so angry with Randy. All he was thinking about was walking out of that locker room, hunting the son-of-a-bitch down and beating him with every fiber of his being. But when he looked at Kelly, when he saw the pain that she was going through, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her close and protect her from harm and heartbreak. He couldn't do that, though, not yet. Instead, Adam walked behind Kelly and put a hand on her back, offering support.

What he didn't expect, though, was Kelly's hand to wrap around and take his. The act shocked him at first, but when he felt how tight she was holding it, knew that she was hurting and desperate for contact.

Adam put a hand on Eve's shoulder, getting her attention. He gently pulled Kelly away from Eve. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Sitting down, Adam pulled Kelly so close. She wrapped her arms around Adam and rested her head on his shoulder while she continued to cry. Eve sat down beside them and stroked her long blond hair.

They had no idea how long they sat there like that, whispering simple things, hoping that it would do some good. They had no idea how long Kelly cried and blamed herself for Randy breaking up with her. Adam and Eve had no idea how long they sat there after Kelly had cried herself to sleep in Adam's arms.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Letting go was a hard thing to master. A part of Kelly wanted nothing more than pretend that that horrible night never happened, that Randy still cared about her, that they were a happy couple. That other part knew that it was over. That part knew that no matter how hard Kelly tried to pretend, it wouldn't do any good. Randy Orton wasn't going to look at her the same way again. He had gotten what he wanted and was finished with her. Since that day, Kelly's eyes had opened to a lot of things. While she used to stand up for Ted and Cody, Randy's best friends, she could actually see that they were just like Randy. She couldn't believe that she was acting just like The Bella Twins. They were always smiling around the two. They giggled and blushed whenever they said something to them. It was hard to believe that Kelly was just like that only days before.

The only thing that made her feel better was when she was in the company of her best friend, Eve, and Adam, who was growing closer and closer. Being in their company and their loving arms made Kelly realize how lucky she was to have such wonderful friends. Even though she yelled at Eve, called her a liar when she was only trying to warn her, it made Kelly feel awful. Eve was there for her, though, when Kelly needed her the most. She didn't hold a grudge or throw Kelly's past mistakes in her face. Eve simply pulled her into her arms and hugged her. She was always there for her, and it made Kelly realize that she would always. Their friendship had grown stronger.

Kelly, Eve, and Adam spent a lot of time together after that day. The three shared a hotel room whenever they were able to be together, they called each other more than once every single day, if anything, just to check up on each other, to make sure that they were alright. Kelly had never felt so lucky to have two amazing people by her side.

About a month after the horrible breakup, Kelly found herself in Adam's hotel room one night. It was about two o'clock in the morning. She couldn't fall asleep. She had been having a hard time doing that ever since Randy Orton. Listening to Adam's request, on those nights that she was unable to sleep, Kelly knocked on his door. No matter how sleepy he was, he always smiled and let her in. He stayed up with her and watched television with her. He did anything and everything he could to make her fall asleep. No matter what, Adam made sure that Kelly was asleep before he even thought about going back to bed himself.

The television was on, but Kelly wasn't really paying attention to it. She was in her own little world, thinking about a certain someone who ripped her heart out and spit in her face.

"He's not worth your tears anymore, Kelly."

Kelly looked over to Adam and just realized that she did in fact have a few tears rolling down her cheek. She knew that Adam was right, but the pain was just too much sometimes. It was hard to remain strong when all you want to do is crumble.

"I know."

"Do you still blame yourself?" Adam asked gently.

"Sometimes, I do, yes." Kelly answered. She had a faraway look in her eyes. It was true. Sometimes she wondered if she did something differently, if she back off some and let him breathe instead of wanting every second with him, maybe he wouldn't have hurt her, he wouldn't have let her go. "But I know that you're right. Deep down I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. I was too afraid to see it. He's everything Eve told me about. He never cared about me. He only used me. Everything he said was a lie."

"You're stronger now, Kelly. As much as this hurts, you will get through it. You will survive."

"I miss it . . . the contact, the smallest things being so perfect, the gifts for no apparent reason." Kelly looked down and shook her head. "I guess that was all a part of the lie, too . . . just to keep me reeled in."

Adam didn't say anything to that. He just reached over and took her hand, hoping that it would be enough to show her how much he really cared, that he wasn't going to abandon her or make her feel less of a person.

"I just can't believe that I was so blind."

"You still are." Adam finally said. His voice was so low.

Kelly looked up at that. When she met his beautiful blue-green eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before. His eyes looked softer, calmer. There was warmth in those eyes. In those eyes, Kelly suddenly found herself melting. Adam was looking at her as though she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the world, and she couldn't help but love it. That strange sensation of floating took over, making her dizzy.

"You . . ." Kelly started, but trailed off. She didn't even know what to say.

"You don't have to decide now. But even if you say no, I won't be mad. I just want you to know that what I said before, about not ever going anywhere . . . I meant it. I'll never leave you and I'll never take advantage of you. I'll never hurt you. I honestly don't think I could. You're an amazing person, Kelly. You deserve so much. I don't know if I can give you everything, but I'll try."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Randy Orton was bored. Gail Kim wasn't doing anything for him. He still had Maryse in his back pocket, but he was just looking for more . . . spirit. That was one of the reasons why he was leaning against the wall, a good distance away from the women's locker room, but close enough to where he could see who came and entered. He was waiting for one diva in particular. Kelly was the one he was looking for. He knew that her big, clueless eyes would lighten up the second they saw him.

It was one of those rare raw days where the superstars and divas from smackdown came over and made an appearance. Kelly was always so excited when those days came around. He wouldn't have been surprised if she was jumping up and down when she saw him.

It didn't take long for the women's locker room to open. Instead of Kelly who walked out, it was Eve Torres. She didn't notice Randy at first, but when she did, Randy saw her smile. She shook that pretty head of hers, crossed her arms, and walked over to him.

"And what might Randy Orton be doing over here?" Eve asked when she finally reached him.

"I'm waiting for someone, not that it's any of your business." Randy answered, looking her up and down. He knew that Eve was a fiery woman. She liked playing hard to get and, if it meant getting her in bed, Randy would play the game.

"She's over you, you know that right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't get it. Okay. Let's try a different approach . . . Kelly, the pretty blonde that you screwed over, hates you." Eve tried again, speaking slowly, as though she was talking to a stupid person.

Randy smirked and shook his head. Kelly hating him was like mice hating cheese. It just didn't work. "I highly doubt that."

"Right, because you're so full of yourself. Alrighty, we'll just see how it goes then."

With that being said, Eve headed back down the hallway. Randy watched her until she disappeared. A few minutes later, Kelly came walking down the hallway. She had a beautiful smile plastered to her face. It was a sight that Randy knew well. She always had that look on her face whenever he was around. Straightening up, Randy waited until Kelly noticed him.

Only, she didn't. If anything, she glanced over at him, but she barely saw him. She barely even looked at him. That didn't sit well with Randy, but he brushed it off. She was always a clueless girl. Instead, Randy strolled over, getting closer. His presence was felt by everyone. It wouldn't take long until Kelly felt him draw near.

When Kelly finally walked out of the women's locker room, dressed up and ready for her match, Randy followed, catching up with her easily. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Hello, pretty Kelly."

"Hi, Randy . . ." Kelly replied, shrugging out of his arm. She stopped and turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, my match is after yours, so I was thinking we could get out of here early and go grab a bite to eat, and let the night takes us wherever." Randy winked and gave her a smile.

"I'm busy."

"You're busy, really?" That was hard to believe. Randy didn't get rude, though. He had a need and he wanted Kelly to be the one to relieve it. "What are you plans?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I have a date of my own."

"Excuse me?"

"Clearly you don't understand, so I'll help you out. Go . . . fuck . . . yourself."

Kelly couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Randy Orton's jaw dropping to the ground. She turned around and headed back down the hallway, her smile brightening even more when she caught the sight of Adam heading towards her. When they finally met, Adam pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

Adam kissed her cheek before pulling away, a smile of his own plastered across his face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

Taking and kissing her hand, Adam winked and led her down the hall. Randy's eyes narrowed as he watched them. His blood was boiling. Who in the hell did she think she was rejecting him like that? Unbeknownst to Randy, Eve was standing beside him, as well. She, too, was watching the happy couple go.

"Oh, I should have told you that Kelly and Adam were now going out." Eve finally said. Her sarcasm was doing exactly what she hoped it would do.

Randy's body tensed. His fists clenched together, his jaw tightening. Eve couldn't help but laugh when he looked down at her, his eyes igniting a blue fire. After rolling her eyes, Eve turned around and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway, seething and alone.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this! Please review and let me know what you think!  
_


	2. I Will Be There

Thank you - _selena5251_, _JohnCenaRkoFanForever_, _Viper Cena Fan_, and _bellebea_ - for your amazing reviews! It really meant a lot to get them. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

I Will Be There

_Sequel to Over You_

* * *

The woman's locker room was slowly clearing out as the night progressed, the show finally coming to a close. Kelly Blank and Eve Torres were soon the last two Divas inside the large room, both dressed in street clothes, gathering their belongings before meeting Kelly's boyfriend – Adam Copeland – who was going to drive them all back to the hotel. The blonde was talking animatedly as she got her things together, her mind in a much better place since she got together with the Rated-R Superstar. Eve couldn't help but smile. She was so happy for her friend. She had finally found someone who loved her and would take care of her, not use her for their own personal gain. Kelly was a much happier person since she allowed Adam inside her heart. Her smile seemed as bright as the sun whenever he was around her, it would never leave her face.

Once all of their belongings were together, the two friends walked out of the locker room, both laughing and giggling at God knows what. The two found over the ten years of friendship, they could laugh and joke about anything in the world and not at all make sense. That was just how they were, though. They were so similar, but at the same time, so different, which made them unique as two different people, but so familiar like sisters. Turning the corner, Kelly and Eve slowed to a stop when they saw what was happening a good ways ahead of them. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. we're talking to Michelle McCool and Kaitlyn Bonin, their casual touches and body language a clear indicator that they were on the prowl again. What was even more horrendous was the fact that they were doing it in the middle of the hallway, both too aware that at any moment, their current girlfriends – Nikki and Brie Bella – could walk over and catch them right in the act. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they were moving in for the kill.

That was the frustrating part, knowing what Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. were, knowing before the relationship started, but ignoring it, thinking that somehow, they would be able to change them, to make them a better person. And for a little while, for that excellent amount of time, they thought they were. Nikki and Brie were both very much aware of Cody and Ted, but like Kelly, they were afraid to except the truth, because no matter how cold and malicious they are, they were stupid enough to believe that they were happy.

"I can't believe they are doing this," Eve said, shaking her head, breaking the silence for the first time since they caught the Simply Priceless faction. "I mean, I can, but I can't."

"God, I can't believe I was so stupid," Kelly sighed, unable to take her eyes off of what was happening before her. The sight baffled her, made her want to just slap herself for ever believing that she was loved and cared about by someone like Cody and Ted. _His _name wouldn't be mentioned. "It's so completely noticeable, but I was so blind."

"Honey, it's over. You're out of that relationship now," Eve wrapped an arm around Kelly's slender shoulders and pulled her best friend closer to her, hoping that the act would bring some comfort. "And you weren't stupid. You were hopeful. You have Adam now and he is more of a man than them," Eve added, nodding her head towards Cody and Ted who were making progress with the two needy Divas.

"That is true. I'm very happy now," Kelly smiled and gave Eve a one-armed hug before pulling out her cell-phone to get a look at the time. She looked up and gave her friend a smirk. "We have about ten minutes before we're supposed to meet Adam. What do you say we interrupt and give the Simply Stupid faction a hard time?"

"I think that is the best idea you've come with tonight."

Looping arms, the two Divas made their way over to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. Their presence was immediately felt to the two Superstars when they drew closer, their cocky attitudes shifting to caution then coming to rest on annoyance. Michelle McCool and Kaitlyn Bonin looked confused by the sudden mood change, but didn't say anything.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Eve said, looking between the two irate men, loving every single time they clenched their jaws, trying to hold in something harsh. "It looks like we have two players in our mist, Kelly."

"You would think they'd learn the first time," Kelly shook her head, sighing.

"Can we help you two with something?" Ted asked his Southern accent more noticeable now that his anger was rising.

"We're kind of in the middle of something," Cody finished.

"Aw, how can you take him seriously with that lisp of his," Eve giggled, putting a hand over her heart, faking her adoration. Just as quickly as it came along, though, it was immediately dropped, her attention then turning to the two other Divas, who were still standing there, looking as confused and out of place as ever. "Michelle, Kaitlyn, can you ladies excuse us for a moment? We need to have a little talk with Rhodes and DiBiase."

"Uh … yeah, sure," Michelle shrugged her shoulders. After a look to Kaitlyn, the two girls moved away from the wall and headed down the hallway, glancing over their shoulders until they turned the corner and left.

"Okay, what in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Ted demanded, trying to keep his voice to a low roar.

"What we're doing? What do you think you're doing?" Eve demanded right back, not at all afraid to get in DiBiase's face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you with Nikki and Brie Bella? So what do you think you're doing trying to get some more asses with Michelle and Kaitlyn?"

"We were unaware that our affairs were any of your business," Cody spoke up, coming to his friend's rescue … or at least give him time to settle down before he did something he would most definitely regret later on in the future. "Besides, they won't believe you even if you did tell them …" Cody started, but Eve waved him off, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Save it, Rhodes, I've already heard that before from a dick bigger than both of you."

"We know," Ted replied, taking a step closer. "We were there when it happened and we are very much aware of the stoned silence that you gave in return. I don't like you, Eve, but I liked the silent Eve much better than I like this one."

"So how about we give you some advice of our own," Cody said, stepping up, as well, his eyes going from Kelly to Eve and back. "If you were unable to convince Kelly here of what Randy was doing, what makes you think you could possible convince the Bella's that we are doing the same thing?"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

The second Kelly laid her beautiful eyes on Adam, she quickly handed Eve her bag and took off running over to her boyfriend, her eyes sparkling with newfound passion. Adam smiled and put his bag down, his arms opening wide for the younger woman, his own eyes never leaving Kelly as she drew closer and closer. Smiling, Eve stopped a few feet back, not wanting to intrude on the precious moment. Kelly jumped into Adam's arms when she finally got to him, wrapping her own around his neck. Adam buried his face in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes as if he was holding her for the first time, the passion and love in his eyes so undeniable, Eve had to look away, feeling as though she was looking upon something that was private.

Instead, she sighed quietly and looked around the empty garage parking lot, trying to find something that would keep her attention until Kelly and Adam were finished with their moment. And something she found, indeed. On the other side of the parking lot, with his hands deep in his pockets, a permanent frown on his face was Randy Orton. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Randy was slowly walking towards his rental car, which was on the far side of the lot. Why Eve was staring, she had no idea, but there was just something about the way he was looking, the lack of confidence and stamina that was always with him that made him look almost unrecognizable. Her first instinct was to look away. After all, he was the reason Kelly fell into her dark place, he was the reason why so many Divas swooned and found themselves in the same situation as Kelly. He didn't deserve anyone's pity, but for some reason, Eve couldn't stop staring. His pace was agonizingly slow, as if he was trying to prolong getting to his car, prolonging wherever it was he had to go. Randy's head was down, staring at his feet as he made his way closer and closer to his black rental. Pulling out his car keys, he unlocked the SUV with one of the buttons on the keys and finally got to his vehicle, opening the driver side door Randy tossed his bag into the passenger seat and hoisted himself up. He slammed the door and just sat there for a minute, his eyes staring straight ahead, his expression blank.

"Eve?"

Blinking her eyes, Eve snapped out of her trance and turned her head in the direction of the voice. Adam and Kelly were both giving her weird looks, though Kelly looked a bit worried about her friend. Shaking her head, trying to get her thoughts back in order, Eve walked towards them, coming to a stop in front of the two.

"Are we ready to go or are you two going to start making out in the middle of the parking lot?"

Even though Eve's voice was clearly her usual happy self, Kelly could tell that she was holding something back. Anyone else would think that she was acting completely normal, but that sort of thing will happen when you have been friends with someone for ten years. Adam – even though he wasn't connected as strongly to Eve as Kelly was – could also sense that there was something troubling Eve. He also knew that Kelly would definitely want in on what she was thinking, so it was with that did he step in. Wrapping an arm around his beautiful, blonde girlfriend, he brought her attention away from Eve and directed it back to himself.

"You get to decide where we get to eat tonight," He smiled, leaning down to kiss Kelly gently on the forehead. "You did, after all, win your match."

Kelly giggled and a blush crept to her cheeks, which Adam found absolutely adorable. He smiled down at his girlfriend, mentally pinching himself for being as lucky as he was. Glancing up, he caught Eve's gaze, receiving the silent thank you that she was sending his way. And it was very true. The Latina had no idea what she was feeling – and thinking, for that matter – as she watched Orton drive off. There was just something about it all that just didn't feel right. She hated that man, especially after what he did to Kelly, but Eve couldn't help but feel … what was the word … curious? Intrigued? Whatever it was, she wasn't anywhere near ready to talk to Kelly about it. Besides she didn't even know if talking to Kelly about it would be a good idea. Given the history between The Viper and the pretty blonde, it wouldn't do any good bringing the man that almost destroyed her up. Nevertheless, Eve was grateful that Adam had come to her rescue, giving her some time to straighten out what she was thinking – or just forget it altogether. Cocking her head to the side, a playful pout gracing her lips, Eve put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Now wait just a second. I'm pretty sure I was in the same match as you were, Kelly."

"Indeed you were, Evie, however, you and I have ESP, so it wouldn't really matter which one of us decided, because we'd end up at the same place," Kelly pointed out, smiling at her friend.

The blonde's smile was utterly contagious, because the next thing Eve knew, she had broken into one, as well. She nodded her head and dropped her hands from her hips. "You are right, Kells. You are right."

"Yes!" Kelly cheered before laughing and turning back to Adam. "Well, let's get going then! The night is semi-young! Let's grab something to eat and go celebrate our victories!"

"I'm down with that," Adam replied, smiling back at his girlfriend. "What about you, Eve? Are you down with that?"

"Will you give me the 'Suck It' line if I say no?"

Kelly and Adam looked at each other, looked at Eve, and looked at each other once more before turning back to the Latina, shaking their heads.

"Naw," They replied in perfect unison.

"I guess I'm down with that, too," Eve replied, smiling and wrapping an arm around her two friends.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

After making a quick stop at the hotel so Adam, Kelly, and Eve could drop their belongings off – and for the ladies to quickly dress up for their night out – the three meet in the lobby of the hotel before proceeding back out into the cool night air. As they drove by, they couldn't help but notice a bar only a few blocks from where they were staying. It was an interesting place – from what they could see on the outside. There were no curtains. The light from the moon and a lot of candles was the only source of illumination the place allowed, it seemed. Kelly was quick to suggest a visit and Adam – always willing to please his beautiful blond girlfriend – immediately agreed. Eve was willing to give it a go, so an hour later, they were making their way towards the place.

Walking inside Lune Aux Chandelles, the three were awestruck by how immaculate the place was in comparison to the outside. Upon further inspection, Adam, Kelly, and Eve realized that there were no windows at all, only open spaces were the glass should have been, and for a very good reason, too. There were designs on the wall purely made from candles, each lit up and sending shimmers of smoke from the flames. Lune Aux Chandelles was one huge, wide open room with a bar on the far side. There were tables along the walls, leaving plenty of room for patrons who wanted to dance. They were all elegantly dressed, which made the girls feel better. Both had thought they had overdressed for the occasion, but were too excited about the night out to really care until they were halfway to the bar.

Dressed in a floor length, navy blue dress, Eve looked around the exquisite bar, taking in the unique style. She couldn't help but wonder how the place could even be called a bar, seeing as how everything was in pristine condition. It looked nothing like a bar at all. But hey, she was down to trying something new. The only thing that kept it along the same lines of a bar was the music that seemed to make the walls shake due to the sheer volume. Tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder – which was up in a high ponytail – Eve slowly started to make her way around the bar, taking in the sights as she hummed to one of her favourite songs – _Get Around This_ by SafetySuit.

Kelly, on the other hand, dressed in a dark purple dress, grabbed Adam's hand, and pulled him onto the dance floor, more than ready to get the night moving. She couldn't help but shiver when he placed his hands on her lower back and waist. It didn't really matter what he did, Adam always made her feel as though she were floating, as though there was no one else in the world, but them. Her heart pounded so hard, she often wondered if he could hear it. She definitely could. Just looking at her boyfriend, Kelly couldn't help but smile, a light blush creeping to her cheeks. He looked absolutely stunning to her. Dressed in a suit with a dark blue tie, his hair tucked neatly behind his ears, Adam looked as handsome as ever.

Finally making her way to the bar, after exploring as much of Lune Aux Chandelles as she possibly could, Eve sat down at one of the stools and motioned for the bartender. After ordering her beverage – a glass of icy water – Eve crossed her legs and swirled around, taking in her fellow patrons. Resisting a sigh, Eve noted that everyone seemed to have someone with them, a partner to dance the night away with. Even though she was with Kelly and Adam, it just wasn't the same. She hated feeling like a third-wheel, but that was exactly what she felt like whenever they went out like they were doing tonight. And it was always the same. They would be dancing and having a good time, while Eve stayed in the corner and watched, only pretending to have fun whenever they were around. At first it was pretty easy … now it was getting harder and harder to do.

Rolling her eyes at how pathetic she was acting and how she was feeling sorry for herself, Eve turned her attention to the door, wondering how long it would take for Adam and Kelly to realize she wasn't there if she snuck out when someone she clearly wasn't expecting happened to step through the threshold of the bar. Randy Orton paused at the doorway, wearing loose-fitting jeans and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, looked completely out of place, but at the same time, he blended in perfectly. The confidence that he displayed as he took a few more steps into Lune Aux Chandelles was astounding, to say the least. But what caused Eve's mouth to drop was what the candlelight seemed to do to him, how his skin glowed under the flames, making him all the more attractive. Of course, right after that thought crossed the Latina's mind she chided herself for even thinking of such. It was thinking like that that got girls like Gail Kim and Kelly hurt in the first place.

Just as she was about to look away from the _lady killer_, something caught her eye. Something was so completely off about The Viper that she couldn't look away until she knew exactly what it was. Narrowing her eyes, Eve watched as Randy made his way further into the bar, his eyes scanning around the huge room. And it was then that she saw it. Looking past the confidence that seemed to radiate from the man, Eve looked deeper.

He looked … sad …

There was nothing physically wrong with Randy Orton, but Eve could tell that something was truly bothering the man. His eyes looked tired, worn, like he hadn't slept in days. He looked … lonely, which was completely crazy since he had at least two girls to fall back on every single day and night. There was no reason why he should be lonely. But maybe that was his new thing. Maybe he was only pretending to be sad and lonely so some chick in the bar would see his puppy-dog eyes and immediately take a liking to the man. It wouldn't surprise Eve if Orton pulled something like that. After all, he was a man whore, willing to do whatever it took to satisfy his needs.

Eve was ready to believe that until Randy suddenly froze, his entire body tensing, his eyes locked on something that must have truly shocked and stunned him to have stopped right in the middle of the dance floor. Furrowing her brows, Eve leaned forward in her seat and followed his gaze, only to find that it was directly at Kelly and Adam, who were wrapped up in each other's arms, their lips gently brushing against each other's in a sensual kiss. Confused, Eve looked back at Randy, who was suddenly looking around the room, as though he was self-conscious about himself before turning and making a bee line right to the door.

Why she did it, she had no idea. Hopping off the stool, Eve quickly followed after Orton – as fast as her heels would allow – intent on finding out what the hell was going on with the man. Ever since she saw him earlier that night at the arena, she couldn't get him out of her head. Even though he wasn't _entirely_ on her mind, Randy was always in the background, always there, just out of sight. The fact that Randy Orton was on her mind was infuriating, but Eve knew that, until she was able to get to the bottom of the mystery that was The Viper, he would most certainly be on her mind more often.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

With a feel of electricity in the air and the distant rumble of thunder a few miles away, Eve quickly followed after Randy, who was already several feet ahead of her. How the man was able to walk that fast was beyond her, but apparently he was in a rush to get far away from Lune Aux Chandelles, which in itself was highly confusing to her. Why had he rushed out of there after seeing Kelly and Adam together? She quickly dismissed the notion that Randy was jealous and still in love with Kelly. There were two things seriously wrong with that statement. One, Randy Orton was not a jealous person and he especially wasn't jealous of gullible girls. Two, the mere idea of Randy being in love was just outrageous. Men like Randy didn't fall in love. They were immune to that type of feeling … right?

The sky cracked open with an explosive roar of thunder, water pellets soon poured from the sky, immediately drenching Eve, her dress sticking to her in a suggestive way. No matter how much the Latina loved the rain she knew that she needed to get indoors. Standing in the rain wasn't worth getting stuck by lightening. But even as the thought went through her mind, it was immediately casted aside when she saw Randy veer off the sidewalk and head towards a graveled path and seemed to lead towards a park. A part of Eve wanted to just forget about it, but the other part – the dominate part – was controlling her, forcing her feet forward until she was also walking on the graveled path. The rain was falling down hard, the thunder growing louder and more constant. And as Eve continued down the path, which was sloping and becoming very slippery – especially in her heels – the Latina could feel herself growing more and more frustrated. She was frustrated with Randy for causing so much harm to her best friend and to the other Divas she worked with and had befriended, she was angry that he was so damn alluring, and she was frustrated that she was so enthralled with him. Eve hated the fact that she always seemed to fall for the ones that were in the most need of help, the ones that had something to hide and were hell-bent on keeping it that way. Randy Orton was that type times ten. But of all the people it could have been … why did it have to be The Viper?

Letting out a squeal when she slipped and fell on her bottom, Eve could feel her patience excel the legal limit. Jerking the heels off her feet, the Latina climbed to her feet and dusted herself off before storming down the path, ignoring the pebbles that stabbed into her soles. She was ready to beat the holy hell out of Randy Orton she was so angry, but as she made her way deeper and deeper down the path, as the trees and woods grew thicker Eve could feel her anger diminish some, being replaced with worry. Where in the hell was she?

"Damn it …" Eve whispered to herself as her dark green eyes scanned the area around her. For the first time, she truly wished she was in The Viper's presence.

Her few seconds of fear were soon over when she heard the sound of creaking metal. Wiping raindrops from her face, Eve slowly made her way to the noise, making sure to have an exact look at the person before jumping out of the bushes with all guns blazing. And she was going to do that, too. When she peered over some tree limps and tangles of leaves, Eve could feel her angry rise. Off the path, obscured by bushes, was a little park that was rusted and completely out of use. It was there did Eve catch sight of the man she had been following.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Eve demanded, busting out of the bushes, startling The Viper. That was the first time that she had ever seen him caught off guard, but at the moment, she just didn't care. She stormed over with her heels in one hand, her other arm swinging as she got closer. Eve's dress was stuck to her, revealing all of the feminine curves of her body.

Sitting up straighter in his swing, Randy Orton narrowed his eyes at Eve Torres. He had no idea that she was behind him, no idea that she was actually following him through the path, but after getting confronted by the Latina, Randy couldn't help but feel confused. But not only was he confused, it seemed that every time he and Eve Torres were around, a wave of red hot anger always seemed to take over the majourity of his emotions. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the annoying woman at the moment. He had too much on his mind to have to put up any energy in dealing with her.

"Excuse me?" Randy finally demanded back.

"What were you doing at Lune Aux Chandelles? Why did you run out of there after seeing Kelly with Adam?" Eve said, her voice rising over the downpour and the clapping of the thunder. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?" Randy suddenly shouted jumping out of the swing he was sitting on. Who in the hell did Eve Torres think she was, following after him and demanding answers like that? Did she have any idea who she was dealing with? "Why don't you answer a question for me now? Why are you following me? What possibly could have spurred your interest enough to follow me and ruin your pretty little dress?"

"I asked first!" Eve snapped, not at all wanting to answer any of Randy's questions, because that would mean confessing her curiosity towards him, and that was just something that didn't need to come out.

"No! You're answering my question now!" Randy snapped back. The two were always in sync when it came to each other. When one got pissed, the other was equally pissed off, ready to snap and claw at each other. "What are you doing here!"

"I … I …" Eve started, suddenly not feeling so confident anymore. Before, it was her anger that was guiding her through the motions. Now that it wasn't there anymore, Eve was feeling a lot smaller than the simmering Orton, who was glaring down at her, his icy blue eyes piercing right through her. "Don't turn this on me! You're the one on the spot here, not me!"

He could see the fight drain right out of her, which was why Randy slowly took a few steps toward her, his eyes not once leaving hers. He approached with caution, like a predator would its prey. When he got closer to her, Randy stopped and crossed his arms, taking in her soaked appearance. Her beautiful navy blue dress was clinging to her, pronouncing all of her curves. Eve was definitely a beauty that much Randy did know. He couldn't help but think about what had happened the night that Eve confronted him about Kelly, the '_I'll let you take out the trash'_ reference running over and over in his head. He cocked his head to the side.

"What are you doing here, Eve?"

The way her name came out of his mouth right then made the Latina have an intake of breath, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest as the assurance of what she was doing completely vanished. What was she doing? No answer would come to mind – only the truth. But could she really tell Randy the truth about how she had followed after him? Would he only laugh at her and call her delusional? Eve wouldn't put that past Orton, but then she thought about the look on his face when he saw Kelly with Adam. Even though Randy was a pretty strong guy, there was no denying the shocked, hurt look on his face when he slowly backed out of the room and took off down the road.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw that Kelly moved on and …" The words got caught in her throat, her voice shaky as she laid it all out on the table, the fear unbelievably there. "I wanted to fix you."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

To say Eve Torres was pissed was the understatement of the year. She couldn't believe that she completely forgot about the solo trip from Toronto to Buffalo she would have to take since Kelly was flying to God knows where with Adam for some media before meeting her at the arena. Her head had been in the clouds ever since that stormy night in the park with Randy Orton and because of that the Latina had absolutely no idea how she was going to get to Buffalo. Foolishly, she waited in the lobby, her bag and suitcases around her feet, for nearly an hour while she watched Superstars and Divas slowly check out and leave while she waited for her two blonde friends, only for them to never show. Nervousness slowly crept up and that was when Eve finally pulled out her silvery metallic cell-phone and called Kelly.

_ The phone rang three times before Kelly finally answered it, her voice cheerful as her favourite band played on the radio. Even though it wasn't Adam's favourite, he didn't say a word, only smiled, when she pushed the CD into the device._

_ "Hello?"_

"Hey, Kells, what are you doing?" Eve asked, her hysteria rising even more when she heard the music through the line. _Did they leave without me_, Eve thought as she ran a hand through her tussled, brown curls.

_ "Adam and I are on the highway heading towards the airport, why?"_

"No reason," Eve answered in the most convincing voice she could muster. Her eyes were closed, her heart racing faster than she ever thought possible. She had a match scheduled and if she couldn't get to Buffalo then all hell would surely break loose. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were making good time. Call me when you two land?"

_ "Sure thing, Evie," Kelly replied, her chipper voice tearing right through Eve._

After their goodbye, Eve had hung up the phone and all but threw it into her bag which was on the floor, not caring at all if she damaged it in the least. A broken phone was the last of her worries. Shaking her head, the Latina bent down, grabbed said bag, and made her way over to the front desk a short distance away. She put on a smile and asked the man if all of the WWE Superstars had checked out yet. It might be a bit of the inconvenience for them, but Eve was confident that they would let her ride along.

"The only ones who haven't checked out are you and …" The desk clerk's eyes suddenly looked over her shoulder and smiled nervously. "Ah, Mr. Orton, are you and your party checking out now?"

Eve's entirely body froze, a chill running up her spine as she felt the presence of The Viper, the man she confronted in the park a few nights ago. They hadn't spoken a word to each other after Eve told Orton she wanted to _fix_ him. The broken, vulnerable look in his eyes was something that would never leave the Latina. It was something she had never seen before and it was definitely etched into her being. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Eve slowly turned around and met the icy blue glare of Randy Orton. She slowly moved over some, giving Orton room to proceed to his check-out.

After putting the three men and their bags together, the clerk must have come to the conclusion that checking out was exactly what they were doing, because he quickly printed out a sheet of paper for him to sign. Without saying a word, Randy took the pen from the man's hand and quickly, but elegantly, signed his name on the dotted line.

"Thank you, sir. I'll now need your keycard," The man smiled, clearly nervous of the angry looking man in front of him.

Randy fumbled around in his pocket, his eyes narrowing when he couldn't find it. Eve watched as Randy slowly turned around to look at The Simply Priceless Faction, who quickly got the silent command and started feeling around their pockets, looking for the missing keycard. The two looked at each other nervously before looking back at Randy, Cody shaking his head no, while Ted shrugged sheepishly. Sighing impatiently, Randy's fist clenched tightly around the pen he was holding before dropping it on the counter.

"Stay here," Randy commanded to Rhodes and DiBiase, who nodded their heads, all too willing to oblige to that request. Shaking his head in complete annoyance, The Viper gave one last chilling look in Eve's direction before making his way back through the lobby, heading towards the elevator.

When Orton started pounding his pointer finger into the button to open the electric doors, Eve jumped into action, pushing her bag into Cody's arms before rushing after Randy.

"Hold that for me, Cody," Eve said over her shoulder.

"What? No!" Cody shrieked, holding the bag as far away from him as possible, as though he were holding something deadly.

"Hold it!"

"Torres, what the fuck," Cody groaned and put the purse to his side, his crystal blue-green eyes glaring after Eve as she made her way over to Randy. He grabbed the strap and flung it over his shoulder, shaking his head before turning his attention back to his best friend, Ted, who was staring at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Dude … no."

Cody jerked the bag from his shoulder and tossed it on the floor between them, his arms immediately crossing. His dislike for Eve Torres was intensifying with ever second.

The Latina could practically see Orton's body stiffen and tense up as she drew closer and closer. His finger fell from the button beside the elevator and he let out a tired sigh as his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Eve slowly walked up to his side and waited by the elevator with him, her gaze slowly flicking up to his as he avoided hers, his icy blue eyes locked on the metallic doors, willing them to open up. Letting out a sigh of her own, Eve mentally prepared herself for a fight, an argument that would more than likely ensue when she opened her mouth.

"Randy?" Eve finally voiced.

The Viper's body – if possible – tensed up even more. His eyes closed momentarily before they opened again. "What?"

"I have a favour to ask of you …"

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Excuse me?" Eve blinked, confused. She had expected Orton to fight her tooth and nail about this, but she wasn't expecting _that_.

The doors to the elevator opened and Randy quickly stepped in, probably hoping that the doors would close right after him, leaving Eve on the bottom floor while he went up several stories. He just couldn't deal with her right then. He was tired – another sleepless night awaited him when his head hit the pillows. The only other noise in the hotel room was of Ted and Cody snoring softly in the background, which left Orton in his troublesome thoughts.

"Nothing," Randy finally answered, shaking his head when Eve stepped into the elevator after him.

"Well …" Eve let out a frustrated sigh, her eyes scanning over the lobby, hoping no one would come into the elevator after them. As the doors were closing, the Latina met the angry glare of Cody Rhodes, who was staring at her with such hatred, it was almost amusing. "Why does Rhodes hate me so much?"

"Because I hate you," Randy answered without hesitation. He reached over and hit the number 7, mentally praying that it would rise quickly.

Eve looked up, her eyes thoughtful as she stared at The Viper, willing him to look at her, only he wouldn't. He kept his pale, icy stare on the numbers above as they slowly started to move, indicating that they were indeed rising, but not nearly as fast as Orton wanted. She shook her head at him.

"Why _do_ you hate me?"

"For the same reason you hate me!" Randy suddenly snapped, his cold stare raining down on her, almost making her take a step back in shock. Letting out an angry curse, Orton slammed his hand down on the metal bar that was along the wall and released an impatient sigh. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be trapped in an elevator with the woman.

"Kelly?"

Even though Randy never said a word, with the reaction that Eve got, he really didn't need to say anything. His actions were speaking for themself. Those cold, pale, blue eyes fell to the floor, that sad look immediately filling them. Without thinking, Eve took a few steps forward, reaching Orton's side. She placed a hand on the metal bar, too aware of how close it was to Orton's.

"She's happy now, Randy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not!"

"Why do you care so much?" Eve suddenly demanded. She had no idea why, though. Maybe it was because she hated that fact that he actually _did_ care, maybe it was simply because he was snapping and raising his voice to her. All that she knew was that Randy was getting hostile and it was seriously starting to piss her off. "You were _using_ her, Randy! You didn't give a damn about her, never took interest in her! All you really cared about was satisfying you own needs, not giving a damn about hers!"

And just like that Orton's anger was boiling over, his eyes flashing with maliciousness, he turned on the woman. Neither were at all aware of how close they actually were, Orton staring down at her while Eve stared up at him, their lips closer than they knew.

"Who in the hell do you think you are! What gives you the right to attack me like this, huh! I know what I did! But why in the hell do you still care when you say she's happy with someone else! Why are you still down my throat!"

"I care because you're still hurting and I want to know why!"

"Why!" Randy all put shouted, his voice a mixture of anger and sheer desperation.

"Because I want to …" Eve started, but was immediately interrupted by Randy, who was even more worked up than she was.

"Fix me! You want to fix me!"

To that, Eve said nothing. Just then she realized how close to each other they actually were and, for some reason, she didn't back off, didn't take a step back to give either of them any room. For some reason, the Latina actually … _liked_ … the closeness; she liked the feeling of being that close to The Viper. Before anything else could happen, though, the metal doors opened and Randy Orton walked out.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

The car ride was quiet, uncomfortable, and so completely awkward. With Randy Orton driving, his piercing, blue eyes staring straight ahead, Eve Torres sat in the passenger seat beside The Viper, her arms crossed, her beautiful dark green eyes peering out the window at the continue trail of trees that lined the highway. In the backseat were Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr., both of whom were confused and rather annoyed with the events that transpired only an hour before.

_ "You're pissed, fine. Stay pissed. But right now, I don't have a ride and I need to get to Buffalo, so can you please let me ride with you?" Eve asked, keeping her voice even. She had followed Randy out of the elevator and down the hallway until he got to his room. He all but kicked the door down since he didn't have a key and immediately found it lying on the table by the door. "Randy …"_

_ "I heard you the first time," Randy said, not even looking at her. He had made his way back down the hallway until he was right in front of the elevator once more, his pointer finger shooting out, stabbing the button several times before the metal doors finally slid open._

_ Sighing in complete frustration at the ignorance, Eve followed after Orton, her arms swinging at her sides as she tried to keep up with The Viper's fast pace. He could ignore her all he wanted to, but Eve knew one thing – there was way no he was going to get away without answering her. When both got into the elevator – Eve having to squeeze her way into the doors before they closed since Orton clearly didn't want her in there – Randy hit the number 1 and leaned against the wall. Apparently that was his way of ignoring her and pretending that she didn't exist._

_ "Randy, ignore me all you want, but I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me a damn answer," Eve said, not at all concerned about keeping her voice neutral anymore. The man was pissing her off._

_ When all the Latina got was silence, something inside of her snapped. Walking over to the control panel, Eve slapped her hand over the STOP button, putting a halt to the elevator. That certainly got the man's attention. Orton's eyes snapped open when he realized what Eve had just done._

_ "What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" Randy demanded, straightening up. His eyes flashed dangerously, but it did absolutely nothing to Eve, who simply glared back. She didn't say a word, which only seemed to piss Orton off all that much more. Shaking his head, Randy took a step forward, intent on getting the elevator moving again so he could get the hell away from her. "Move, Eve."_

_ "No."_

_ "Move, damn it," Randy growled._

_ "No!"_

_ "Why!"_

_ "Because I asked you a damn question and I'm not leaving until I get an answer, that's why!" Eve snapped right back, practically getting in his face. She was so sick and tired of his behaviour, she was about ready to kick him so hard in the balls._

_ Randy had to admit, a part of him was impressed that she was standing up to him like she was. Not many people had the guts to do what she was doing, but the other part … well, that part was ready to push her down an empty elevator shaft he was so pissed off with her. He needed his space. Whenever he was around Eve, his thoughts turned to the one person who rejected him, left him feeling empty and so completely alone. It was something he had never felt before and he hated that someone like _her_ had the ability to do that to him._

_ His hand reached out towards the button, but Eve merely slapped his hand away, getting in front of the control panel._

_ "No!" Eve yelled, ready to do anything and everything to keep Randy's hands away from the control panel. She was willing to stay there as long as it took to get him to stop acting like a child and answer her. "Stop being an asshole and just answer the question!"_

_ "Do you honestly think I can't move you on my own? Do you really think you can stand there and keep me from that button?" Randy asked. Though his voice was calm and at a decent level, there was no mistaking the fury in those piercing blue eyes. "Do yourself a favour, Torres, and _move_."_

_ "You are such a child," Eve said, shaking her head. She turned around and hit the first floor button before stepping back to the other side, wanting to be as far away from Randy as humanly possible now._

_ When the doors opened, Eve was out the door first, her arms swinging at her side as she made her way quickly over to the front desk. By the time Orton finally got there, Eve had already finished checking herself out. She grabbed her bag from Cody, who picked it back up when she got closer, and snatched it out of his hands. After collecting the rest of her suitcases, Eve stormed out of the hotel and made her way down the driveway. She had no idea what she was going to do, but at that moment, she just didn't give a damn._

_ "Let's go," Randy said, motioning for Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. to follow him. He tossed his keycard on the desk and ignored all of the nervous quips coming from the man behind the counter and continued out the door towards the rental car he shared with his two friends._

_ "What the hell was all that about?" Ted finally asked as they were loading their belongings in the trunk. He tossed his rolling bag in and gave Randy a questionable look._

_ "I don't know and I don't give a damn. I just want to forget about her …" Randy started, but stopped. He was staring over Ted's shoulder, unable to believe that the woman could be so ridiculous. His anger could clearly be seen from his two companions. Ted cursed silently as he turned to see what his friend was staring at and shook his head, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair while Cody walked around the car to join in on the outrageous sight._

_ "What in the hell is she doing?"_

_ Ted and Cody were both waiting for an answer, but none came from The Viper, who simply glared in Eve Torres' direction. The Latina was walking towards the road, waving occasionally at some of the cars, hoping one of them would pull over and get her so far before finding someone else to get her to Buffalo. Shaking his head with his fists clenched so tightly, Orton stormed after her, his feet moving quickly, easily making good timing in catching up with the stubborn woman._

_ By the time he got to her, his patience were in a far worse condition then when he first started out. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, almost knocking her right off her feet. Catching her before she could fall, Randy set her right then grabbed the two suitcases that fell to the floor up in one hand and started making his way back to the rental car where Ted and Cody still stood, both watching. _

_ "What in the hell are you doing!" Eve demanded, struggling against Orton's hold. No matter how much she struggled, though, there was no breaking the strong grip of The Viper._

_ "I think I should be asking you the same fucking question," Randy snapped, throwing an annoyed look at the Latina. "What were you planning, hitch-hiking the whole way there?"_

_ "Well, you didn't leave me with much of an option," Eve replied, faking a sweet voice, only to yank at Randy's arm with strength she didn't know she had, making The Viper stumble some and turn in her direction before yelling right in his face. "YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME WHEN I ASKED FOR A RIDE!"_

_ "I didn't think you were stupid enough to believe you'd actually make it to Buffalo alive if you hitch-hiked the whole way there," Randy shot back, his voice cold and heartless._

_ "Yeah, well, I guess we'll find out, because I'm not going anywhere with you."_

_ "Who said I was asking?" Randy questioned and, before Eve could say anything, he jerked her after him, not saying anything else as she fought and struggled against him, calling him every name in the book until they got to the car. "Ted, trunk, Cody, backseat," That was all Orton said before dropping Eve's luggage on the ground. He walked to the passenger side door, jerked it open, pushed the Latina inside, and slammed it shut._

That had been an hour ago and nothing had been said from anyone since that happened. Cody was glaring at Eve still. She could still feel his eyes and couldn't help but roll hers.

"Take a picture, Rhodes, it'll last longer."

"Fuck you, Eve!" Cody snapped, leaning over the armrest to glare at the woman. "You ruin everything!"

"What did I ruin! I didn't want this damn ride!" Eve shrieked before shooting a hate-filled glare in Randy's direction, though he didn't even turn his head to look. He wasn't paying attention to anything but the road.

"It was my turn to be in the front seat!"

"Are you serious?" Once again, Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes at how absurd Cody was being. "Don't worry, little Cody, you'll be able to sit beside daddy Randy soon."

"Once again, fuck you!"

"Cody, you can sit in the front on the trip to Boston," Randy finally said.

His voice was much more calm and patient when he was talking to Cody. It was something Eve hadn't heard before. Every time she was around when he spoke, he always sounded rude and hateful. Then again, there was a lot about Randy that Eve didn't know about and, as the time passed, the Latina didn't know if she wanted to know anymore.

"I better. If this bitch takes my seat again then I'm going to throw her out of the car while it's moving," Cody threatened, sitting back in his seat. Ted patted his leg before looking back out the window, an amused look on his face.

"Get over yourself, Rhodes. I'm not taking any more rides with any of you," Eve said and, for the third time, she rolled her eyes. "I didn't even want this one."

"For the love of God, you were going to fucking hitch-hike to Buffalo!" Randy suddenly exploded, making everyone in the car jump, Cody so far as to squeal. "Forgive me if I don't want your fucking death on my conscience, Kelly, I have too much to deal with for that, too!"

Nothing was said after that. Nothing really needed to be said. She had her answer and even though she should be cheering for finally understanding, Eve couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest when she finally realized that Randy was still head over heels in love with her best friend.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"It was amazing! Adam was just amazing! I can't believe he's so perfect," Kelly gushed, a permanent smile plastered across her pretty face. She and Eve were sitting in the locker room, all dressed up and ready for Raw. Kelly was going on and on about the mini trip she had with Adam and while Eve was happy that Adam could make her so joyful, she wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. "He can make dinner at a fast food restaurant so romantic, it's not even funny!"

"That's great, honey," Eve said, giving her friend a smile before looking back at her nails again.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kelly asked her attention shifting so she could solely focus on her friend, not on her thoughts of Adam Copeland. "You were barely listening and that is not like you at all. Plus you have that look on your face."

"I have a look?"

"Yes. When something is wrong, you immediately start picking with your nails," Kelly replied, her eyes casting down at the actions she had just spoken of. Looking back up with concern filling her beautiful blue eyes, Kelly brushed some of Eve's long, brown hair over her shoulder. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

She couldn't keep it in, especially when it would drive Eve absolutely crazy. Most of the time she was able to keep certain things down and buried so deep, it wouldn't really bother her, but this … sighing, the Latina nodded her head softly, knowing in her heart that it was time to confess and let Kelly in on what was going on. She had a right, after all.

"I know this is going to sound so completely wrong and unbelievable, but I need you to just listen to me," Eve started, her voice controlled. There were so many emotions going through her at the moment, it was hard to decide which one she was feeling the most.

"Okay …" Kelly replied, cocking her head to the side. She said nothing else, only waited for Eve to continue, unaware of what was about to be said next.

"Randy Orton is in love with you."

"What?" Kelly asked, not at all expecting that. Her hand dropped from Eve's shoulder, her expression reflecting the sheer confusion she was feeling. Randy Orton never loved her. He lusted over her, he used her and tossed her to the side when he was finished, but he never _loved_ her. "You said it yourself a while ago – Randy doesn't love. He doesn't know the feeling."

"I know I said that a long time ago, but I'm serious now."

"How do you know?"

This was it. Now was the time to come clean about everything. A part of Eve really needed it. Bottling up what she was feeling, what she was thinking, it was slowly driving her insane to the point where it was all she could think about. Randy Orton was consuming her thoughts and dreams. It was impossible to not think about him, dream about him, wonder what he was doing whenever he was out of sight. It worried her; the sudden feelings that were developing about someone whose didn't come anywhere close to resembling hers. The other part was afraid of Kelly's reaction when she was finished. The Latina knew she was a hypocrite after all the warnings she'd given Kelly over the past few months. She just couldn't help it … she was falling for The Viper.

Taking a deep breath, bracing for Kelly's reaction, Eve cleared her throat and opened up, telling her friend everything that had happened in the last week, what she felt in the beginning and how she now felt. She told Kelly about what happened earlier that day, what happened in the elevator, what she was thinking when they were so close to each other, what he did when she was getting ready to hitch-hike. Everything came out in such a rush and, the more she talked about it, the more convinced Eve was that Randy still had serious feelings for Kelly. By the time she was finished, the Latina was standing in front of her blonde friend, unable to stay seated while she expressed what had happened.

"So … yeah … he loves you, so completely in love with you," Eve finally said, almost out of breath by the time she finished.

Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, unable to say anything. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Randy hurt her more than she would like admit. The fact that he had feelings, actual genuine feelings left her confused and … even more confused. Shaking her head, the blonde beauty looked up at Eve and clasped her hands together.

"Even if he was – and that's a big _if_ – what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "You need to talk to him and tell him you aren't in love with him anymore. He needs to know."

"Perhaps, but what are you going to do after?"

"I don't know what you mean, Kelly …"

Smiling softly, Kelly stood to her foot and took Eve's hand. "What I mean to say is – are you going to try to get him to open his eyes and actually see what's in front of him?"

"I don't understand a word you're saying."

"It's obvious you have feelings for him," Kelly replied, giving her friend a knowing look. It was true, though. Not once in the ten years of knowing her, did Kelly see that look on Eve's face. Even through all of the annoyance and frustration that came with Randy Orton, the blonde beauty had never seen Eve look so at peace when she was speaking about The Viper. It was new, but Kelly would easily recognize it, because she, too, felt – and still felt – the true power of love.

"I … what, no," Eve shook her head and wouldn't stop. She took a few steps away from Kelly and started pacing back and forth, her mind trying to process so many things at once. "That is ridiculous. Why would I be in love with Randy Orton when all he's been is a pain in the ass?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass," Kelly replied.

Eve gasped and looked at her long-time friend. "I am not!"

Kelly didn't say anything else. She just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, watching as Eve slowly started to get into a defensive stance, her eyes turning down, a pout slowly starting to form. The Latina furrowed her brows and sank back down in her seat, her eyes locked on the dirty coloured tiled floor. Running a hand through her tussled, brown hair, Eve allowed her mind to go back to Randy, to assess everything that had happened the past few days. Could she really be falling for The Viper? As unbelievable as it sounded, for some reason, Eve couldn't just let that notion disappear. There was just something about it that caught her attention and kept her hooked, reeling her in when nothing else seemed to make any more sense.

"He drives me insane," Eve finally said, shaking her head. "Not including what he's done to you and to the other Divas he's been in contact with, Orton's mean, he's violent, he has random outbursts and temper tantrums that are just ridiculous and so childish," She looked at her finger nails and started picking at some of the paint that glossed them, her mind far from what she was staring at. "He puts up a front, pretending he doesn't care what people say, what people think of him, but in all actuality, he really does care. I think it drives him crazy trying to keep everything together so people don't have anything more to say about him. He loves to argue, he loves to fight, he loves to make every little thing difficult, even to the people who are trying to help him," Letting out a small, smile, Eve blushed slightly at the next thought. "He wouldn't let me off the hotel's property when he found out that I was going to hitch-hike here. He dragged me back to his car and pushed me in."

Kelly smiled and sat back down beside Eve, waiting for her friend to continue. The more she talked, the more love she saw seep in, lighting up her beautiful green eyes. Of course she was worried. Who wouldn't be worried when she was dealing with someone like Randy Orton? But for some reason, Kelly couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted. Eve was able to get somewhere with Randy, somewhere where no one else ever been. Whether she or Randy knew it or not, they were emotionally attached.

"I don't know why I give a damn so much. I really don't. He's caused so much damage, not only for you, but for half the Divas here. He's used them and broke them into pieces. Maybe he deserves this. Maybe this is his payback for hurting so many people."

"Or maybe he's lost and needs to be found again."

"Why did it have to be me?" Eve whispered, finally picking her eyes up from the floor, looking over at her best friend.

"Because you saw something that no one else did …"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Strolling down the hallway, Kelly's mind whirled with all the new information that had been given to her just minutes before. It was still a little unbelievable to hear, after all, she never expected it. A part of her wished that the revelation had come out earlier. Maybe things would have been a bit different. The other part, the dominant part, was grateful that things happened the way they did, because Kelly couldn't have been happier. Still, that didn't stop the thoughts from churning in her head. After all, she was only human.

Randy Orton was still in love with her.

If she had walked up to anyone and told them that, they'd probably just laugh in her face and walk away, calling her crazy for even thinking such a thing. Just like Eve had said earlier, they would have only repeated it. _Randy Orton is immune to love. There's no way he even knows how to feel such a thing._ But it had come from Eve's lips and because of that, Kelly believed her. Which was one of the many reasons why Kelly was walking down the semi-crowded hallways, her feet carrying her with a purpose. It didn't take long after a few turns down various corridors to pick up on the very voice – or _voices_ – she wanted to hear.

"You have to calm down, Cody. Now isn't the time to badger him about this right now. He needs to just focus on his match," Ted DiBiase Jr. soothed, trying his best to get a handle on the situation.

"No, Ted, I can't and won't calm down!" The youngest man snapped, his voice echoing down the hallway. "He needs to get through this and move on! He's been listening to you and that's why he's still going through this shit! He needs to just let Kelly Blank and Eve Torres go so he can get his life back on track! Those bitches are what are keeping him in the dark!"

"Can we please not use their names? I cannot deal with it right now," Randy's pained, almost desperate voice finally sounded.

"No, Randy! You need to get it through your head, man! She's not coming back! She's not going to take you back! You played with her heart, got her hopes up, and ripped it right out of her chest!" Cody bellowed at the top of his lungs.

As Kelly got closer to the door, she could see Cody flinging his arms up in the air after every other word. He was circling Randy, who was sitting on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees, a trouble look on his face. Ted was standing in front of The Viper with his arms crossed, a firm, yet concerned look plastered across his face.

"I mean, honestly, Randy! Do you really think she's going to take you back after everything you've done to her!"

"You do understand why she won't, don't you?" Ted asked. He bent down some, getting somewhat eyelevel with Randy.

"It's funny how you two are in my face about this when I'm pretty sure you two were doing the same thing," Randy suddenly snapped, his brilliant blue eyes flashing dangerously as they jerked up and locked on Ted's.

"YOU KNOW WHY WE DID THAT!" Cody yelled, getting in front of Randy, his blue-green crystal orbs shimmering as they pierced through Orton's.

Whatever anger that was in Randy's eyes immediately died out after Cody said that. His eyes dropped back to the floor, his body sagging. He nodded his head and wouldn't stop as he ran a hand through his shaven head.

"You're right, I'm sorry," He apologized, closing his eyes. "I know."

"God, Randy, will you look at yourself," Cody sighed, shaking his head. He was trying to stay firm, but he couldn't help but let his voice drop at the sight of his friend. It killed him to see Orton like that, knowing he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. "You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. You can't concentrate on anything other than Kelly. You have to get ahold of yourself, Randy. You have to let her go."

"I'm surprised to say that I agree."

By that time, Kelly couldn't just stand there and watch the scene before her. She had heard enough and just wanted to try to make everything right. She had never been a huge fan of Rhodes and DiBiase, but she couldn't hide the fact that they were both sincere in what they were doing. Both genuinely looked like they were concerned and it showed with the way Cody was lecturing and cooing over Randy.

Randy … the blonde beauty could hardly recognize the man she once knew over the man that was sitting on the bench, looking as though his world had crumbled to the ground. The second he saw her, a hopeful expression crossed his face, but upon more observation, it dialed down into caution. Sighing, Kelly tore her gaze from Randy and looked at Cody and Ted.

"Is that alright if I talk to Randy alone for a moment?"

"No!"

"Yes, you can, Kelly," Ted replied, grabbing Cody's arm and pulling him towards the door, an arm wrapping around his body as he whispered something in his ear before looking over his shoulder at Randy. "We'll be back in ten minutes."

When they were gone, Kelly closed the door and turned around, leaning against it. She stared at Randy, not really knowing what to say, only knowing that it was time to tell him the truth. When another moment passed, the blonde beauty pushed off the door and walked over to Randy kneeling in front of him.

"You're a mess," She finally said.

"I'm sorry," Randy immediately said, his voice full of such sorrow, it was hard for Kelly to continue to stare into those pale orbs. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Kelly. Please, I'm begging you, give me another chance. I swear I won't break your heart again."

Kelly gave a soft smile, her hand coming up, caressing the side of his face, placing everything into memory. She had done it so many times before, but this time was especially different. She had never seen this side before, the true side of Randy Orton, the one behind the façade.

"You know, if you came to me earlier, while I was still broken, I probably would have said yes. I would have given you another chance," She sighed and shook her head. "I'm happy, though. I really am. And no matter how I try to picture us again, what we were before I knew the truth, I still find myself by Adam's side … not by yours."

Randy didn't say anything. He simply looked down, his eyes full of unshed tears. He couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. The lump in his throat just wouldn't allow it.

"You broke my heart and I didn't think I was ever going to be able to put the pieces back together. I wanted to hate you so much. I wanted to tease you and hurt you the same way you hurt me, but it looks like you beat me to it. You're just as broken as I once was … you still are."

"I'm sorry …" Randy choked up, looking at Kelly with pain filled eyes.

"I am, too, Randy, I really, really am."

Leaning forward, Kelly pressed her lips gently against Randy's cheek before standing up, slowly making her way to the door. She hated leaving him there like that, but she did want she came to do. Randy – hopefully – knew that she had moved on and that she was happy with her current boyfriend. It was time for Orton to move on and try to find happiness of his own … preferably with a certain Latina.

"Eve talked a lot about you today, you know," Kelly said when she got to the door. She turned around and looked back over at Randy, watching as his body tensed on the bench. "She doesn't hate you as much as you think, Randy. In fact, she doesn't hate you at all. Eve's a good person and behind all the conflicted emotions and the turmoil of feelings, I think you know that, too."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Randy asked himself as he paced back and forth in front of the pool. It was well past midnight, but The Viper was wide awake, his mind going over and over what Kelly had told him hours before.

They were officially through with no chance of ever reconciling their differences. There was no possibility of ever coming back together, no possibility of ever rekindling the affection they once shared – no matter how surreal it seemed. It hurt like hell, knowing that he wouldn't be able to show Kelly how much she meant to him, but maybe he could try to move on …

In his hand was a pebble he found near the gate outside the poor area in the back of the hotel. He tossed it around while he paced around the huge swimming pool, trying to figure out if he should really do what he was planning on doing. After talking/threatening the man at the front desk, Randy finally knew where Eve Torres' room was located. The idea was to throw it to her window and, when she finally came outside, Orton was going to …

That's where the plan died. He had no idea what to do after that and it was driving him insane with each moment that passed. It was weird, what he was feeling, wanting to be in the presence of the very woman that seemed to give him a bigger headache than Cody Rhodes. The Latina had a mind of her own and wasn't at all afraid to express her own opinion – no matter how irrelevant or annoying it might be. She was fiercely protective of the ones she loved and, even though she and Orton had their differences over the past that was one characteristic that he had to admire. Regardless, Eve Torres was the one who made his conquest with Kelly that must difficult to keep intact. After he broke up with Kelly, he knew that it was a mistake. Something inside of him just seemed to snap into place, a feeling of betrayal and shame engulfed him, finally making him see reason for all the horrible things he had done. He blamed Eve for that, for getting inside of Kelly's head, telling her not to fall for his tricks again. He wanted to hate her forever, but the more the time passed, Randy couldn't help but hate himself for blaming Eve when she was only protecting her friend.

His feelings for the Latina were questionable and inconclusive, but the one thing that was clear was the fact that he, for some reason, couldn't help but seek her presence. She was the beacon he needed when he was in his darkest place and that fact scared the hell out of him. Sighing to himself, Randy tossed the pebble to the side and sank down in the nearest lounge chair, his head coming to rest in his hands. The longer he sat the ever present feeling of the shame and misery surrounded him, slowly suffocating him.

The door leading to the pool area opened quietly and out stepped the beacon that seemed to lead The Viper through his nightmares. Eve had woken up with a feeling of such sorrow and dread, so much, in fact, that she couldn't even fall back asleep. She had gotten out of bed and immediately went to the window, as though something was calling for her, and as she peered through to the outside world, Eve quickly figured out why.

"Hey …"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, the shock clear on his face over the fact that he was just thinking about her and there she was. Slowly, though, with the caution that always came whenever she was around, Randy rose to his foot, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here so late?" Eve asked, cocking her head to the side as she took in his appearance. He was dressed casually – blue jeans that fit perfectly to him, a gray T-shirt that made his pale eyes shine beautifully, with a dog tag necklace around his neck. "It's a little past three in the morning."

"Oh, yeah," Randy felt so completely out of place. He shoved one hand in his pocket while the other rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep, so I just went for a walk. I found myself coming here, I guess."

Eve nodded her head and, after a moment, she smiled softly, a light blush appearing across her cheeks. The Latina found herself getting caught in the man's eyes, his gorgeous steel blue orbs slowly starting to become her favourite colour. The way the light from the moon hit them, making them sparkle made Eve feel as though she were in a dream, they were so alluring.

"Wow."

"… What?"

"We're talking and we haven't even started yelling at each other yet."

A small smile graced his lips as he realized that Eve was telling the truth. They were actually having a civil conversation without thinking violent thoughts towards one another. That was something new. With the lazy smirk still playing on his lips, Randy nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right about that one, no gunfire yet."

"Yet," Eve replied, dazzling Orton with a gorgeous smile that seemed to knock the breath right out of him. The Latina must have seen his reaction, because the smile faded almost immediately, being replaced with concern. "Are you alright?"

Collecting himself, Randy looked down again and shook his head, getting himself back into the present before looking at Eve again. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Alright …"

"What are you doing out here?" Randy asked, shifting the attention from him back on her. Her eyes seemed to be piercing through him, trying to figure him out. No one could really figure him out, though. He was a walking puzzle, a mystery that was impossible to solve.

"Pretty much the same as you," Eve replied, blinking her eyes, focusing back on him as she shrugged her shoulders. "I woke up and just couldn't go back to sleep. I looked out the window and saw you and … I needed to talk to you about what happened earlier …"

Randy nodded his head and sank back down on the lounge chair that he earlier resided in, his mind drawing a complete blank on what else to say to the woman. There was so much to say, but nothing seemed to want to come out anymore. He sighed quietly, waiting for Eve to say something.

Eve cleared her throat softly and looked around the pool area. There were no clouds in the sky so the moon shined brightly down upon them, making the water shine beautifully. Even at the late hour, the Jacuzzi in the far corner was still going, the light bouncing off of the bubbling water. The place was definitely relaxing, which was probably why Orton found himself over there of all the other places he could have gone. It was now or never, though. She couldn't keep this inside, especially when she knew that it would also benefit Randy in the long run.

"Kelly told me that she talked to you, told you that she had moved on, that you should do the same."

"Eve, honestly, I don't want to have this conversation," Randy said, reaching up and tiredly rubbing his eyes. "I can't have this conversation right now."

"I'm sorry, but I need to say my peace. I can't just keep this inside anymore."

"Why?" Randy suddenly asked, looking up at Eve, his eyes flashing. The tone of his voice was harsher than it had been since she came out and just like that, Eve could feel her temper rising with just that one word.

"Well, for many reasons. One, I don't listen to you. You don't tell me what to do and you never will. Two, I'm not going to keep this on my chest. I'm tired of keeping it inside and I'm going to get it out and you're going to listen."

Despite how annoyed he was getting, Randy couldn't help but chuckled at that, his lips curving up at the Latina's warning. Placing his hands on his knees, Randy pushed himself off the lounge chair he was on and looked pointedly at Eve, waiting for her to do something.

"Go ahead – stop me from going inside. If you really want me to listen to you then you better do something drastic, because I'm telling you now, I'm not talking about this. I'm not listening to this. I have too much on my mind right now to even think clearly, so just go back to bed."

"You are delirious, you know that?" Eve shook her head and stared at Randy with a mixture of anger and confusion. The man had absolutely no idea how twisted he was. He said one thing then came back and said another. He accepted something then immediately rejected it, turning it around on them. He wasn't stable at all.

Randy pursed his lips and looked up, as though he were actually thinking about it then snapped his eyes back to her, shaking his head. Though he wasn't smiling anymore, Eve could clearly see the humoured look plastered across his face and that made her temper rise even more, her breath quickening.

"That's not the first time I've been called that. Sorry."

"How are you able to put up with yourself! Better question, how in the hell have Rhodes and DiBiase not _killed_ you yet! You are such an asshole!" Eve shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation, her mind completely oblivious to how Orton could possibly be acting this way. The instant he opened, his mouth, though, something inside of Eve just suddenly snapped. Propelling herself forward, the Latina grabbed the collar of Randy's shirt and jerked him down, her lips slamming against his in a heated kiss, one that left The Viper completely frozen. Only after a moment, when he slowly started to kiss back, did Eve suddenly push Randy away, knocking him so hard in the chest that he actually fell into the pool. "Now you're going to listen to me, Randy! Do you understand me!"

The Viper had no idea what to say to that, he was too shocked to even come up with something to say. Eve Torres just _kissed_ him then pushed him into the pool. The water was dripping down his face, his pale blue eyes shining brightly thanks to the moon's glow. Slowly, Orton nodded his head, not know what else to do at that moment.

"You are so annoying; I don't know how I've been able to stand it for as long as I have. You have this air around you, like your shit doesn't stink. We'll, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Orton, but it does! You've broken so many hearts, my best friend's heart, and for the life of me, I honestly didn't think you were human with the way you flaunted around after it was all said and done. You work with those girls, you see them almost every single day and you were oblivious to their pain. How could you do that? How could you just walk around like some god and laugh in in their expense, laugh to their pain?" Eve started pacing, her mind going a million miles a minute. The woman barely stopped for a breath as she literally poured her heart out in one final attempt to get Orton to see … to finally _see_. While she was doing that, Randy was slowly swimming to the steps at one end of the pool, his eyes never once leaving hers. "You have no idea how happy was I was when Adam came into Kelly's life. He was there to help pick up the pieces after you dropped her on live television. And that's another thing. _Who _in the hell did you think you are doing that to her, breaking up with her on Raw? Have you lost your mind? No, don't answer that, because we've already distinguished the fact that you have," Eve waved her hand at him and turned around, crossing her arms as she stared at some of the exotic plants they had around the wall of the hotel. She shook her head, not really seeing them. "I wanted to hurt you for hurting her. I couldn't believe that she actually blamed herself for something you did. She kept going over and over in her head the things that she could have changed about herself to get you to love her just as much as she loved you. She asked us to leave you alone, to not mess with you. I didn't want to, but I agreed, because unlike you, I actually respect her enough to trust her."

Randy had gotten out of the pool, his entire body soaking wet. The jeans he was wearing were clinging to his lower half, while the gray shirt did the same to his chest. He didn't seem to notice any of that, though, because he was solely transfixed on Eve's voice, on the words that were coming out of her mouth, and the feeling that was emanating from her very soul.

"I told myself that I would never fall for someone who could be so heartless and uncaring as you, but …" Eve bit her bottom lip and wiped a stray tear off her cheek and sighed slowly, trying to come up with the words to express how she truly felt. Closing her eyes, she pressed on, needing to get it all out. "But last week I see you walking to your car after a live event and I can clearly see how sad and lonely you were and … I don't know, I just … I didn't like it. For reasons unknown to me, I just couldn't stand seeing you that sad," Her eyes quickly watered, but she didn't let them fall. The feelings were a jumble inside of her – scared, relieved, worried, and loving – there was no telling which one she was feeling the most. "I guess that explains why I've been all over you since then … trying to talk to you, fix you …"

"Why do you care so much?" Randy asked his voice shaky.

When Eve turned around and studied Randy was who was standing only a few feet from where she was at, she didn't know whether he was shaking due to the cool temperature of the water or from her own words. His eyes were penetrating straight to her very soul, making her shiver in response. She stared back at him, though, trying to figure out why on earth is was so drawn to him, why she was falling completely in love with him, but some things didn't really need a reason. They were just so.

"Because somebody gives a damn …" Eve whispered to him, unable to raise her voice any louder than that. "I give a damn."

Taking a few steps forward, Randy closed the distance between them. He was standing so close to her; both could feel each other's breath. His hand raised, his finger gently caressing the side of her face, his breath hitching when the Latina's eyes rolled shut. He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't really care at that moment. He just needed to touch her, to let her know that he cared, too. He might not have known it earlier, but he knew now.

Leaning down, Randy's lips gently brushed against Eve's, relaxing when she immediately kissed back. Eve reached up and wrapped her arms around Randy, not caring about how wet he was, only needing to get closer to him. The kiss became more heated; more intense, full of unspoken feelings that both knew were mutual. Right then Randy knew that he was going to be okay, that moving on from Kelly wasn't going to be as tough as he thought it would. He smiled into the kiss, knowing that no matter how, Eve was going to have his back and she would make sure he made it through, to keep him straight on the path – their path – and not stray. Contagiously, the second Randy smiled, Eve did, too. That feel of floating, of flying, soaring in the sky was upon her, making her feel dizzy, though it was a good kind of dizzy. Tightening the grip she had around his neck, Eve moaned softly, knowing that where she was, in Randy's arms, was right where she was truly meant to be.

* * *

Thanks, guys, for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
